Vectis D Verde
"I'm not like you, I can't stand living life so quaintly here up in the sky. I respect our ancestors for going through all they did to give us this peaceful home, but what can you expect from me. I'm Zero's decendant after all, you should know that this white world isn't wide enough to curb my sense of adventure. One day I'm gonna sail the Grand Line, and then I'll come back and tell you all about the blue world below... okay?" -Vectis D Verde to a lifelong friend. Appearance Verde appears to be a relatively tall, skinny young man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes, somewhere around the age of 18. He wears a grayish blue shirt with blue jeans and sneakers aswell as an olive colored zipper hoody jacket with orange writting on it. This jacket is never zipped up and always lies open allowing the long draw strings to dangle and blow in the wind with his hood. He also wears a black and white magnetic bracelet on his right wrist and a matching necklace around his neck. According to MrPlasmaCosmos, Verde is represented by the color Green, the Goat, and he smells of ramen. Personality He like his ancestorys is very adventurous and good natured. They prefer to follow their heart and not the destinies given to them, with the exception of the later generations who live peacefully without need to wander. When hungry he tends to eat alot of food but still manages to have some decency at the table. He is loyal and daring and will go out of his way to help a friend in need. Relationships As a rookie he has few connections other htan that of his family and a few of the Secret Guardians. Family While Verde thinks highly of his family, particularly his heritage from numerous generations ago. He tends to view his current relatives as too layed back, now lacking the adventurous spirit of their foremost forefather. His numerous attempts to leave Krosia have kept him on a shaky relationship whith his great great grandfather Ivor. Guardians Verde met Five of the eight guardians, Ivor of course was his ancestor and Ivors assisstant is Zephyr. but when he obtained permission from his family to travel the blue seas he was first sent to Maeridross along the Aether Road. Ther he Met Ultimate Felgrand and "The Black Serpent". who took him to the enge of the island before putting him on a ship with Vincent Brandar who took him to the nearest island. Monkey D Lily A friend Verde made while on his long journey to the "beginning". The two have run into each other several times during their journey and have grown rather close despite being rivals. Abilities and Powers Weapons Artist A unique fighter he has earned himself the name Verde "the Hook" or "the Crook" because of his weapon. He wields two crooks which are roughly two feet long. Each has a relatively long handle and a curved end. This half-circle shaped end is blunt on the outer edge and sharp on the inner one making a decent bashing/slashing weapon. Verde utilizes these weapons as his main force of offense but does carry an exta large one about three feet long every once in a while. This larger one has numerous pocets for Impact and Breath Dials to increase it's blunt and slicing effinciency. unlike the other two though this one is a two handed weapon. Crook Rose: Verde's most used signature attack. He places the two crooks end to end so they form a propeller like stance, then he spins them quickly and rushes the foe slicing them up with saw blade like movements. This attack is oddly reminiscent of Zolo's Three-Thousand worlds. 100x Crook Rose: '''After mastering his Busoshoku Haki he amplifies his movements with it boosting his speed and the damage his crooks can deal. This is the same technique except he spins the crooks faster and with that combined with his Haki it spins the air too so when the attack hits the enemy is struck by gale force Haki wind aswell. '''Severe Impact: Verde uses this attack after drawing his large crook. when slammed on the ground the impact dials release their stored energy creating a large crater. Martial Arts Sho Ten Kao (Many Legendary Faces), a traditional Martial art taught only in Krosia, is a matial art that can be linked to learn moves from all other Martial arts. This Martial art is expressed by belt color he never masterd it fully only making it to Wood Belt. However as users of this tyle are encouraged to create their own movesets he has crated a few specialized techniques. Wall Break: A basic power punch. He stregnthens it with Haki to deal more damage. The Haki is strong enough to break the air. If the attack connects it will do sevre damage. Phantom Hands: 'An Advanced illusory technique in Sho Ten Kao. It seemingly strikes the enemy with fast movements of the hands but while the target is defending or dodging this close combat barrage the user uses a crescent heal kick which strikes the enemy in the side of the head dealing a large amount of damage. '''Crescent (Surprise) Crook: '''A specialized technique in which Verde kicks obviously at the enemies head allowing them to dodge arrogantly before the kick snaps back around the back of the users head catching them in a hook that slams them into the ground. '''Mori no Verde, Lanzador Verde: '''Roughly translated as Verde's lance or Verde's Lancer this is his most powerful attack. It gathers Busoshoku Haki in his limbs allowing him the force needed to push off from the ground and high into the air. Then he positions his body so the other leg is attacking like a drill encased in Busoshoku Haki. The reinforced kick does a amssive amount of damage for a rookie. 'Haki Ever since Train D. Mach married a Kuja the decendants of Zero have been gifted with extraordinary Haki skills. Verde is no exception. He has mastered and advanced level of Busoshoku Haki that allows him to influence his muscles aswell as create the armor and deal damage. He utilizes his Haki gift when fighting with his crooks or in Hand to Hand combat. Devil Fruit Ironically and Quite by accident, during his trip across the globe he ate an unknown Paramecia fruit that makes his body like that of a Cactus. While he rarely uses this fruit he has a few techniques thought out if he should ever have to use it. Needle Squall: '''Verde fires Cactus needle from his body in an attempt at offense and defense he is capable of firing them with a cettain amount of precision. '''Needle Slam: '''Verde expands his arm and grows the neddles before slamming his hand down on the enemy. '''Cact Ball: '''Verde grows a Cactus ball which he hurls at the enemy '''Cact Dance: '''Verde releases numerous Cact balls as he spins over a wide range. '''Water Absorb: '''A unique tactic that allows Verde to absorb oncomming water techniques or ground water to heal himself, however he can only do this successfully with rain or freshwater he isn't submerged in. '''Solar Petal: '''Verdey grows pink flowers on his bosy to gather sunlight. The accumulated sunlight helps boost his vitality and speed. He can absorb all damage from any of Kizaru's Light attacks with htis and the effects are the same. '''Sand Stream: '''Verde releasess his sand-like blood to create a small cloud of cover. '''Spike Spore: '''Verde releases multiple Caltrpaps like spores which may stick to an enemy dealing dmage and hindering their movement. It is noted users of this fruit have their blood turned too Sand when they transform, this allows them to live a sa catus without the need for water and allows them to resist the powers of the Sand Sand fruit and summon small clouds of sand when they are injured. The spines on theusers body can be extended a small ways and can even be fired from their body, they will grow back quickly, the user can also grow, shrink, and expand parts of their plant-like body to a limited extent. The user can alsogrow cactus like objects. These can be removed without pain and may be useful as weapons, but can also been planted like a normal plant. The user will also slowly regenerate when they take damage, but they become weak against Fire, Lava, Ice, Wind, and Poison while they become relatively resistant to Sand, Heat, and Physical damage. The user can also absorb water and light to aid in the healing process. (Gand Battle Special) '''G'''iant Crook: '''Initiated by Wall Break Verde opens with Crook Rose and follows up a with Mori no Verde. Finally Verde draws his giant crook and uses the breath dials he implants in it to gain speed slamming it down onto the foe releaseing the many impace dials it contains dealing severe damage. History Verde was born in Krosia long after any of the great history it had. He often read about how his ancestory and their nakama kept the land safe from many threats. He then wondered why all the rst of the people had grown so docile despite their prestigious past. He then decided that he would explore the world below and return one day with tales to tell everyone. But he would not follow his ancestors footsteps, instead he would go to the beginning and explore every island of the world hoping one day to have seen everything. He set's sale currently with Vincent Brandar who is taking him via Calm belt to the place he wishes to start, an island in the south blue in the clam belt near Reverse Mountain in the old world. his dream path is to conquer the sout blue and cross the Brand line near Sabaody then conquer the East blue then head for Reverse Mountain and conquer the grandline and Calm Belt in the new world before entering the new world. Ther he hopes to follow the grand line to near the end, he will skip Raftel and then cross into the North blue, then into the West blue and finally back to Maeridross. Trivia *Verde has a signature laugh, Yoopapapapapapa. It is the first time since his first ancestor that a decendant had a signature laugh. Zero's laugh was Haheheheheheh. Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Pirates